


I Trust You

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2PM - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson bit his lip as JB walked straight past him. It was freaking Jackson out honestly. Jackson liked being the center of attention, craved it actually and that feeling got worse when it came to JB. JB had never ignored him before and this was honestly something new and completely unwanted to Jackson. And, he knew it was his fault. He was the one who’d gotten mad at JB and it was stupid really, to be upset over food. At the time, he’d been tired and hungry and no one was fessing up. Jackson had been sure JB was the one, considering Jackson had seen him eating a chicken wing beforehand. JB had looked him dead in the eye and it took everything in Jackson’s entire being to hold eye contact.

He wasn’t used to doing so, let alone when JB was angry at him. However, he just barely kept eye contact with JB, frowning when JB informed him that he wasn’t eating Jackson’s chicken wing. “I’m eating my wing,” he’d said, and Jackson hadn’t believed him at the time. Because of that, their relationship got a little strained. It wasn’t even about the food. For Jackson, he felt like JB was lying to him, didn’t trust him enough to be honest. For JB, he was annoyed that Jackson was accusing him of something he didn’t do and that Jackson always pointed fingers, rushed into things head first without listening to anyone else. Both were too stubborn and unused to using their words to figure things out.

Jackson flinched when he remembered Kunpimook’s nervous outburst. “I did it!” he’d cried, curling in on himself when everyone turned to look at him. “I ate your chicken wing Jackson hyung. I was so hungry and it was delicious,” he whimpered a little, expecting Jackson to retaliate, but Jackson didn’t. He wasn’t even focused on Kunpimook, not really. The minute it registered in his mind that JB hadn’t been lying to him, he recalled their multiple arguments between the night Jackson called JB out on it up until yesterday, all because Jackson had assumed JB was the one who ate his food. Immediately, Jackson turned to look at JB, who’d been sitting in the passenger seat at the time, and saw that JB was already looking at him, a blank expression on his face.

Jackson’s tongue felt tied as he realized how wrong he was. He wanted to say something, really he did, but he just couldn’t. JB stared him down for a second before he turned away. After that, JB had been ignoring him and it was destroying Jackson. He hadn’t broken up with him yet, but Jackson was getting the feeling that if he didn’t apologize soon, JB would leave him. That terrified Jackson honestly. He didn’t know what he’d do if JB left him. Of course, he couldn’t really go far seeing as they were in a group. However, it would rip Jackson apart if they had to stay around each other and Jackson couldn’t touch JB. If JB refused to touch Jackson or let Jackson touch him. Honestly, he was scared and so, all he could do was pitifully stare at JB’s turned back, trying to figure out what he could do to apologize.

He knew that their strained relationship was getting to the other members. Kunpimook and Yugyeom seemed terrified to be in the same room as the two of them without Mark or Junior there. Youngjae looked worried every time Jackson entered a room and JB decided to leave it. Junior and Mark called Jackson out on his bullshit. Despite Mark being his best friend, Mark knew that Jackson was in the wrong and didn’t let him act like he wasn’t.

At the moment, it was the day before JB’s birthday and Jackson found himself in a café, sitting across from Junho. Jackson had tried to talk to JB multiple times but JB had a very good way of glaring at Jackson until the younger backed off. He truly was only submissive with JB and it was scary how strong his need for JB’s affection and attention was. So, without any other options, he decided to contact his sunbae. Junho was, by far, JB’s favorite member outside of his group, probably in his group too but Jackson didn’t want to think about that. Junho, for his part, had agreed to see him despite being unaware as to why Jackson was suddenly asking to treat him to a drink. Jackson preferred Taecyeon maybe Wooyoung sometimes, but he definitely enjoyed being around someone who could speak English.

Junho was patient as Jackson gathered his words. Jackson had been aware of this for a while, but right now, he really admired the way that Junho reminded him of JB. They had a lot in common, especially the dominating pressure they exuded. Honestly, Jackson had a feeling he called on Junho because of that, and also because he knew JB well. When Jackson had his words figured out, he spoke up, “I think JB hates me,” he said, peeking up at Junho from underneath his lashes. Junho hummed softly, tapping the lid of his drink with his pointer finger. Jackson watched it, a little distracted before Junho’s voice graced his ears.

“What’d you do?” for a minute there, Jackson wanted to be offended because, why did he have to do anything? But then, he realized that he did do something. Sheepishly, he explained the altercation and Junho raised a brow, looking amused. “He thinks you don’t trust him,” he said nonchalantly. Jackson stared. Junho laughed. “What? Isn’t it obvious? He told you the truth and you didn’t believe him. JB is a man of his word, if nothing else. Trust is a very important thing in relationships, especially ones like yours,” Jackson flushed red at the pointed look Junho shot him. Perhaps he knew JB better than Jackson expected.

“So, what are you going to do?” Junho asked curiously, sipping his drink. “I don’t know honestly. His birthday is tomorrow so, I figured I should do something before he breaks up with me. You don’t think he’ll break up with me, do you?” Jackson didn’t even give Junho time to answer that before his breathing picked up. He seriously didn’t know what he’d do if JB broke up with him. JB was freakishly important to Jackson’s life and if he lost him he’d- “Jackson,” Jackson jumped at the firm tone that reminded him so much of JB. “Breathe,” Junho ordered and Jackson automatically sucked in air, letting his body do what it needed.

“Look at me,” Jackson looked up. Junho still looked calm, hadn’t even moved from his spot. “Now, who is at your dorm right now?” Junho asked. Jackson took a deep breath, relaxing as he realized all he had to do was answer, and he could do that. “No one,” Jackson breathed. “Where is everyone?” Junho asked. “JB hyung is probably with manager hyung. Mark hyung and Yugyeommie are in LA. Junior and Youngjae went to their homes. BamBam is with Mint,” he explained, going over everything in his head. “And where will BamBam be tomorrow?” Junho asked. “Our dorm,” Jackson said, thinking about it. “Mm, no he won’t,” Junho said and Jackson looked up. Junho was watching him calmly and it reminded Jackson so much of JB that it hurt.

“I’ll pick him up tomorrow morning. You will wake up early, you’ll cook something for Jaebum. If you can’t, buy something. Then, you’ll let him do what he needs to for the day. When he comes home, it’ll be late and by then, you will have figured something out to make him forgive you and make him understand that you trust him. Do you understand?” Jackson shivered at the order, but nodded firmly. It felt good being told what to do. “Good, now, I hope you plan well. I need to go.” Junho stood up, ruffling his hair as he went. Jackson nearly melted.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day arrived and Jackson was on the move. The dorm was impossibly quiet and BamBam was already gone. Jackson actually called his mother, half of him missing her and the other half wanting to make something really good for JB. Her soft laughter was the response to his askance of her aid. By the time JB shuffled out of the room, wearing an old sweater and sweats, Jackson was almost finished. For a minute there, he thought JB would overlook him entirely but instead, his leader sat down and watched him. Despite his sleepy appearance, his eyes were just as piercing and he still exuded dominance. Jackson loved it. “Good morning,” Jackson said, smiling and hoping upon hope that JB would return it.

JB looked at Jackson long and hard, long enough for Jackson’s dick to show interest before JB looked at the food he was making. “What’s the occasion?” he asked. Jackson was happy that he was talking to him. On camera, their relationship was the same, but off camera, JB avoided him and Jackson wanted to change that. “Your birthday. What are you doing today hyung?” Jackson asked. “Apparently I’m eating with you. I have something planned with Junho hyung after,” Jackson hummed, nodding softly. So that’s why Junho knew JB would be busy.

“Okay,” Jackson said, making the plates for JB. “Are you eating too?” JB asked, watching Jackson. For a moment, Jackson hesitated, looking at JB from his peripheral. “If you don’t mind,” he trailed off slowly, feeling awkward that he had to ask to be present. “You need to eat too Jackson,” JB said, rolling his eyes. Despite his tone, Jackson’s heart soared. This was the closest they’d been ever since their fall out and Jackson was thrumming with want and energy. Jackson set up the plates in the living room and watched as JB took his first bite.

“Do you like it?” Jackson asked, eyes wide as he watched. “It’s very good, Jackson,” JB said. Jackson smiled, biting his lip softly. “I called my mom and she helped,” Jackson said shyly, looking down at his fingers. “You did very well Jackson,” JB said. Jackson definitely did not blush. To hide it, he looked away, reaching for his own utensil so he could eat. Despite Jackson being quite capable to hold full conversations on his own, he enjoyed the silence they shared. It wasn’t tense like it’d been beforehand and Jackson was hoping the night would end well. When JB finished up, Jackson insisted on cleaning up and JB leveled him with a look.

“You cooked, so I should clean,” he said. Jackson shook his head, grabbing JB’s wrist to keep him still. “It’s your birthday, please,” Jackson said, pouting up at him. He was very aware that he wasn’t like this with anyone else, but he couldn’t help himself around JB, no matter how much he tried. So, he stopped trying. JB eyed him for a bit before giving in. “Fine,” he said, pretending to be exasperated. Jackson smiled up at him, appreciating JB for letting Jackson do something. So, that’s what Jackson did. He washed the dishes and listened to JB get ready to hang out with Junho. Jackson felt all warm and fuzzy inside when JB sang to himself at one point, loud enough for Jackson to hear.

When JB was gone, Jackson got to work. For one, he cleaned the entire dorm, even Kunpimook and Yugyeom’s room. He even did laundry, which was saying something. With that out of the way, he ran off to the market and loaded up on food. Naturally, he called his mother and before he knew it, he had enough food for the meal he planned on making tomorrow. He figured Junho would feed JB so Jackson wanted to make him breakfast, even if his birthday would already be over. Jackson had bought a few other things, blushing a little when he did. When he got home, he put everything up and then went and took a shower.

Once he was clean and fresh, he lathered himself with lotion, wanting to feel as good physically as he felt emotionally. With that out of the way, he went into JB’s room. The room was clean already so Jackson hadn’t needed to do anything. For a moment, he sat down in the middle of JB’s room, admiring how it smelled like him. Jackson continued after that, figuring he would have enough time before JB got home. He went and grabbed the bag he’d left on the counter before going into JB’s room and getting started.

When JB walked into the dorm, it was empty. “Jackson?” there wasn’t an answer. He walked around, confused. Instead of thinking about it too much, he took his shoes off and went to his room. He was happy and a little tired. He’d been expecting to see Jackson when he got home even if he was still upset with him. Honestly, he had gotten over it, he just wanted Jackson to apologize, which the boy didn’t seem to want to do. JB shook his head, putting those thoughts out of his head. It was his birthday even if it was nearing a close.

When JB stepped into his room, he was surprised to see Jackson there, naked. Jackson was presenting himself, his hands behind his back. JB blinked, taking in the silk blindfold wrapped around Jackson’s eyes. He was even more surprised at the gag in his mouth. JB made his way towards Jackson, crouching down and pulling the gag out of his mouth. Jackson whined and JB bit his lip, wanting so badly to touch Jackson. “What are you doing?” JB asked. “I’m sorry,” Jackson said, catching JB off guard. “What?” JB asked. Jackson rocked forward and JB let him, trying not to focus on Jackson’s hardness pressing into his thigh. “I’m really sorry that I didn’t believe you,” Jackson said. “I trust you more than I trust myself and I wanted to show you that.” JB sucked in a deep breath as he realized what Jackson meant.

“So, tonight, you can do whatever you want. Happy birthday and I trust you,” Jackson finished, feeling confident as he was now in his element. JB made a low noise of approval that made Jackson’s dick twitch. He kind of regretted putting on the cock ring. He knew JB liked being in control of when Jackson came, but he’d been thinking of all the things he wanted JB to do to him and he was so hard it was probably unnatural. Now that JB was here and touching Jackson, Jackson wanted him even worse.

“Thank you,” JB said into the crown of Jackson’s head. Jackson nodded, nuzzling into JB’s shoulder until JB pushed him back. “I don’t like gags, Jackie,” JB said and Jackson shivered. “I know, but I kind of got a little too loud when I was prepping myself,” Jackson whispered softly, almost shyly. “Did you?” JB asked, putting the gag down. Jackson wouldn’t be able to use his safe word with it and he knew Jackson was usually too fucked out to use his signals. Jackson nodded again, poking out his lower lip. He couldn’t see, but he could feel JB’s warmth and knew the general direction of where he was.

“Sad that I missed it. On your back Jackson,” JB ordered and Jackson quickly did as he was told. He couldn’t see JB, but he definitely heard the sound of approval and felt JB grab the end of the plug. Jackson whimpered, his toes curling as JB pulled the plug out a bit before pushing it back in. He did that few more times before he removed the plug entirely. “Look at you,” JB cooed. Jackson felt hands on his ass, spreading them so JB could watch his glistening hole clench over nothing. “Any other time and I’d tease you for hours,” JB said and Jackson shuddered, knowing full well that JB could if he wanted to. He’d done so before and Jackson had been strung taught, cumming the minute JB bottomed out in Jackson’s ass. That was before JB had trained him to hold in his orgasms, to wait until JB allowed him to release. Right now, Jackson knew he’d probably pass out if JB tried that.

He felt JB nip at one of his thighs, his blunt nails running over them. Jackson sighed, completely relaxed in JB’s care. He felt JB hum against his thigh before he turned and bit down on it, fully intending on leaving a mark. “Since it’s my birthday and you look like you’ll cum even with the ring on, I’ll make this quick,” JB said when he let go of his thigh. Jackson wanted to cry, thankful for JB’s thoughtfulness. “Thank you,” Jackson said, already sounding fucked out despite JB not even doing anything. JB laughed before Jackson heard him unzipping his pants. Shortly after, JB was taking off the cock ring, stroking Jackson a few times, appreciating the noises Jackson made.

Jackson nearly came when JB pushed into him, bottoming out with ease. Jackson could feel JB’s pants up against his thighs and ass and he figured JB only pulled them down low enough to get his dick out. JB was quick to start moving, probably aware that Jackson wouldn’t last long. Jackson didn’t last long at all, maybe five minutes, but that didn’t bother JB in the least. He used Jackson thoroughly and Jackson let him, more than happy to please his boyfriend. Jackson was so fucked out he didn’t even realize when JB came. Instead, he was a puddle of nerves and arousal as JB pulled out, gentle despite how hard he’d fucked Jackson into the floor. When JB pulled the blindfold off, Jackson smiled dopily at him, feeling amazing.

“Thank you,” Jackson slurred. JB raised a brow but smiled nonetheless. “I’m gonna make you breakfast in the morning,” Jackson said to JB as JB went about getting something for them to sleep in, cleaning Jackson up quickly. “I noticed you cleaned the dorm up. Was that for me?” Jackson nodded, holding his arms up as JB pulled one of his shirts on him. It smelled like JB and Jackson’s dopey smile got wider. “Good boy,” JB said and Jackson almost purred with pleasure. JB turned the lights off and shortly after settled down next to Jackson. Immediately after, Jackson rolled over and snuggled up with him, throwing an arm and a leg over JB and moving JB’s arm so Jackson could settle in between said arm and JB’s body.

“I’m gonna make you breakfast in the morning,” Jackson repeated, tilting his head up to look in the general direction of JB’s face. JB hummed and Jackson felt JB’s lips on his. Despite the both of them being tired, JB still kissed with his entire body, the hand behind Jackson making lines into the skin on Jackson’s hip. “I’m sure it’ll be delicious,” JB said. Jackson grinned, pleased with the response as he closed his eyes, tired. “Happy birthday,” Jackson said sleepily, beginning to drift off. “Thank you, and I forgive you.” Jackson smiled.


End file.
